Vindicated
by Bree-2006
Summary: A letter written from Gippal and sent to Rikku on her wedding day. Song Fic to Vindicated By Dashboard Confessional and Only One by Yellowcard
1. Vindicated

**Vindicated**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional.**

(AN: I would greatly like to thank** Paine-171229 **for the inspiration of this story. This one's for you!)

'**Hope dangles on a string**

**Like slow spinning redemption**

**Winding in and winding out**

**The shine of it has caught my eye'**

My dearest Bnehlacc,

Please let me not be late with this. I hope it gets to you on time, I hope you can understand how I feel.

I know I'm nothing compared to the men that have asked for your hand. But I want you to know, I can love you like they do. This letter, I pray would get to you on time.

So, we don't get along like most people do. Constant fights, and teasing, but all people have their differences, right?

Growing up you always looked at me through angered eyes. I hurt your feelings so many times and now the truth is...it's starting to get to me. You counter attack me now, teasing me with as much force as I tease you. It's our thing. But since when did Cid's girl start sticking up for herself? As kids you were always the one who would cower when the other kids would call you names. Now you're not the spineless do-gooder with the can-do attitude anymore

I now am debating whether ruining this day for you is a bright idea, but what else can I do? I can't sit and expect you to come to me, and there's no way in Spira I'm going to let you go through with it without you knowing how I feel.

'**And roped me in**

**So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing**

**I am captivated'**

I think back to when I saw you again, you no longer being the 15-year-old kid I knew you to be. Just seeing your beautiful face again stirred up all these crazy emotions that I felt back before you had left on the mission to the Moonflow.

Now I find myself wanting to be near you. Finding you so different from all those years ago in Bikanel. I knew I loved you then, I was just to pig-headed to show it. I never thought that 3 years later I would realize the way I felt about you.

'**I am Vindicated**

**I am selfish**

**I am wrong**

**I am right**

**I swear I'm right**

**I swear I knew it all along'**

I know I shouldn't do this, I should let things lie, but I cant! The fact that I might end up without you is tearing me up inside.

'**And I am flawed **

**But I am cleaning up so well**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself'**

I will change just to be with you, something that I wouldn't do for anyone else. I know how horrible I am, beside the countless amount of times you had told me I was. I tried to be better to you, but old traditions die-hard. Then Yuna came, telling me of what was going to happen to you. I had realized I had held my love in for far to long, but now, I'm going to set things right.

'**So clear**

**Like the diamond in your ring**

**Cut to mirror your intentions**

**Oversized and overwhelmed**

**The shine of which has caught my eye'**

I visited you then, which Yuna had made me promise I would. I saw it glitter on your delicate finger, and my heart fell to my feet. I had waited too long to tell you how I felt. I walked away from you then. I had even refused to talk to you. No more teasing, fighting...or laughing.

'**And rendered me **

**So isolated, so motivated**

**I am certain now that'**

I thought I could get over you then, forget about you all together. Start my life anew.

Wrong!

'**I am Vindicated**

**I am selfish**

**I am wrong**

**I am right**

**I swear I'm right**

**I swear I knew it all along'**

A friend of yours came to visit. I certainly didn't recognize him at first. He handed me an invitation, and I threw it aside. Not bothering with it. He crossed his arms and shook his head, and explained to me who he was. Some dude named Tidus. He talked very highly of you. He made me realize how I felt about you, even though when he had asked me I denied.

I want to let you know from the bottom of my heart how I feel. How I want us to work things out, I don't want you to walk down the isle without me waiting in front of the alter. I don't want to see any other mans lips pressed against yours, and I don't want to hear that you lived happily ever after with someone other than me.

Smile for me, show the world why I'm so in love with you. I only wish, that if I am too late, that I could have kissed your rosy lips one last time.

'**So turn**

**Up the corners of your lips**

**Part them and feel my finger tips,**

**Trace the moment, fall forever**

**Defense is paper-thin**

**Just one touch and I'd be in**

**Too deep now to ever swim against the current'**

Just know, if you decide that you feel the same way about me and come to my door, that you will never be able to slip away from me again.

'**So let me slip away' **

Into your arms.

'**So let me slip away'**

Into your grasp

'**So let me slip away'**

Into your sweet kisses

'**So let me slip against the current'**

Because without you, I have nothing to live for.

'**So let me slip away'**

And maybe, just maybe, if I'm not too late...we can start over...together.

All my love,

Gippal

'**Slight hope**

**It dangles on a string**

**Like slow spinning redemption...'**

_(AN: Thank you plz read and review!)_


	2. Only One

**Vindicated**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Only One by Yellowcard or the characters in this little story.**

**AN: Wow! Thank you reviewers! I didn't think this little story would be such a hit. Well I didn't intend to continue with this but since you all liked it so much here goes nothing.**

vOv

'**Broken this fragile thing now**

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

**And I've thrown my words all around**

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason'**

I closed the letter, feeling salty untamable tears cascade down my cheeks. I felt like running, escaping from the room that I as of now feel to be my tomb. He loved me, those three simple words plaguing to the very essence of my existence. What am I going to do?

'**I feel so broken up**

**And I give up**

**I just want to tell you so you know'**

I turned to the woman beside me, fiddling with the corset over my stomach. She looked up at me, her eyes as sad as mine.

"Yunie what am I going to do?" I asked her wiping another tear that had absentmindedly fallen from my eye. She shook her head and refrained from fumbling with the ridiculous corset.

"I can't tell you Rikku, this is your decision." Her hand flew to my shoulder, the other one rubbing the large bump in her Maid of Honor dress.

"Do you love him?" she asked, I smiled sadly. Did I love him? Could I live without him?

"Define love?" I whispered turning away from my Dearing cousin.

"Love: finding the one person that tends to constantly make your knees weak. Someone that makes your heart stop with just a smile. Someone you want to live the rest of your life with." I smiled halfheartedly. She once again rubbed her swollen belly.

"Someone you want to start a family with." Yunie's eyes brightened as she felt a small kick from inside her.

"Or at least that's how I felt with Tidus." I wondered if I felt the same. Could I walk down the aisle without turning around or regretting it?

I grabbed my tiara and threw it against the wall. No longer will I stand as the princess of the Al Bhed. No longer will I let my status get in the way of what I want. I hug my cousin graciously and run out of the room, receiving confused stares, and lingering gazes. It is raining heavily outside, but I don't care. The cold rain mixes with my salty tears, as I run away from what could have been my life.

'**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**

**You are my only, my only one'**

I was stupid thinking that I could survive without you. I know now that I love you like you love me.

'**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone'**

I made you believe I couldn't love you. Made you feel as if I was gone from you forever. My heart began to ache as I watched the only boat tonight that was going to D-Jose take off.

'**And something's breaking up**

**I feel like giving up**

**I won't walk out until you know'**

I see the airship roughly a half a mile ahead of me, knowing exactly what I have to do I run to it as fast as I can flipping mud in all directions. I finally reach it jumping on haphazardly looking around for any of my friends. Knowing they were still probably at the wedding I ran to the bridge and started revving up the engine. It takes off, and I'm on my way to you. I hope you are there waiting for me.

'**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one'**

I leaped for joy as I spotted the temple up ahead. I land not-to-gracefully, which I know I will hear about later. I ran to the doors, dirt clad still in my wedding dress. The workers looked at me like I was insane, and maybe I am. My shoes shuffled on the ground below as I searched desperately for you. I tried your room praying that you would be there. I barged in, seeing as if it wasn't locked. I bow my head in sadness, as I see no sign of you. Where had you gone?

'**Here I go so dishonestly**

**Leave a note for you my only one**

**And I know you can see right through me**

**So let me go and you will find someone'**

I found a pad of paper and a broken pen, I began to write down whatever popped into my head, letting you know how I feel. My sloppy handwriting being smeared by the tendrils of tears I cannot suppress. I lay it on your bed, blowing it a delicate kiss.

I turn to the door, squealing as I see you standing there, in all your arrogant glory. I run to you sliding my tired arms around you. I smile into your chest, no words expressed. My hand finds its way to your cheek, and you kiss it lightly.

'**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**

**You are my only, my only one'**

"You came" I hugged you tighter, forcing un-spilt tears back.

'**My only one'**

"I got your letter." I saw you smile.

'**My only one'**

"And?" My lips met yours and after pulling away, a few simple words fluttered out of my mouth.

'**My only one'**

"I love you too."

'**You are my only, my only one'**

**The End**


End file.
